


Not Heroic at All

by Cutekittenlady



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, humor fic, keith and hunk do morally questionable things, no really jk, to save the universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutekittenlady/pseuds/Cutekittenlady
Summary: Hunk and Keith are sent on a morally questionable mission.At least Hunk thinks so.Keith not so much.





	Not Heroic at All

“Look, I’m just saying. This is technically kidnapping.”

“Its a retrieval mission Hunk. Not a kidnapping.” Keith groaned from behind the yellow lions seat. “We’ve gone over this, like, nine times now.”

“Yeah, but they didn’t wanna COME with us. We had to trap them.”

“Hunk-” Keith began.

But Hunk cut him off.

“We LITERALLY tied a rope around them and dragged them into the hangar! I just… It doesnt feel all that  _ heroic  _ is all.”

“Hunk-”

“I mean when I signed on for this paladin gig I figured we’d be doing, I dunno, good stuff. Saving people and stuff.”

“We do do that Hunk. Like, all the time!”

“I know! A-and its great and all. I mean fighting the monsters and pirates and stuff isn’t so fun, but at least I can see how that accomplishes something!”

Keith pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I can’t-I can’t believe you even think this is a problem.”

“How can you NOT?!”

“Because!” Keith clicked a button on the console and brought up a view of the yellow lions hangar. There a four limbed was gnawing on a discarded pipe. “It’s a YUPPER, Hunk.”


End file.
